Season 6, Episode 5
by n4m4w45
Summary: Titans North. As Robin and his crew are still recovering from their battle with Ravager, she goes to North Tower and helps Titans North with their first mission: Red X.
1. Chapter 1

Titans North

…

Hello everybody! Prepare to read the 5th episode of season 6, Titans North.

Apparently, this episode will be Titans North's first mission.

Like "In the East", it took a little while before I figured out exactly what I wanted from this episode, but I think it turned out great.

Enjoy!

…

Previously on Teen Titans:

Red Star: Super Soldier reject with now radioactive powers.

He isolated himself from mankind, then sacrificed his life to save the town that lived near him.

He suddenly reappeared to help the Titans fight the Brother hood of evil.

Beast Boy made amends with Terra, who goes by Sarah now. She and he are together.

Robin has sent Jericho, a hero silent, yet formidable, an email-invitation to join Titans North.

Ravager, Slade's daughter crippled the Teen Titans.

She shorted out Cyborg's circuits.

She hurt Raven enough to put her into a special coma.

She stabbed Beast Boy in his chest.

They are now recovering.

Robin got through to Ravager, and sent her to join Titans North to be a hero.

The North tower is complete, and its electricity has been wired in.

…

"I, Doctor Light, will now blind this entire city in such a bright light, you will all go blind! The light is a god! It has power over your senses!" The infamous Dr. Light stood in the center of downtown, next to a big machine. It sparked.

"I do not like yor attitude, Light." The voice spoke with a Russian accent.

"Yeah, if the light's so great, then can it keep your mouth shut? Please?" This voice was extremely sarcastic!

"Grum!" A tough voice agreed.

"Who are-Hey, I know you two! You're that crystal girl and that caveman who stopped me that one time!" Dr. Light pointed a finger. His suit was connected to the big machine. It was about ready to start.

"I just love how specific you are!" The three figures, moved closer to Dr. Light. Two were as Doctor Light described: A girl who could turn into crystal, and a cave man. The other looked like a soldier.

"Ve vill not tolerate yor behavior, Light. Prepare to face defeat! Kole! Gnark! Positions!"

"Ready, Red Star!" Kole turned into a straight figure of crystal.

"Yeah!" Gnark bluntly responded, then picked up Kole to act as a battering ram, then took a fighting stance.

Red Star took a pose, then cried, "Titans Go!"

…

Cue the Teen Titans theme song!

…

Titans North charged at Dr. Light, and they did battle. Light was still charging his energy signal, but he was able to shoot blasts of light on his foes. He shot one at Gnark, who was thrust backward.

Kole unfroze, and got up to make sure Gnark was okay. "Gnark!" Angry that he was struck, Kole ran up to Dr. Light, jumped in the air, flipped around, and slammed her foot onto his helmet.

"Guah!" Doctor Light fell to the ground. Kole then jumped back to check on Gnark, who was quickly recovering. Red Star flew in, and punched the doctor as soon as he stood up. Doctor Light, fed up with pain, shot Red Star with a powerful blast of white light, then Red Star flew backwards. Kole looked on, somewhat helpless.

"Ah, you are too late, Titans! You have lost! My machine is now almost fully charged, and with it, I shall show the whole city the power and wonder of light!" Doctor Light yelled out, like a maniac.

Red Star sat there. What would they do? Suddenly, Red Star knew the answer.

"Gnark! Trow Kole into the air!" Red Star started to fly up. Gnark did what he was told, but Kole was freaking out.

"Red! What are you doing?" Kole was thrust into the air. Red Star flew over and caught her.

"What is this? What's happening?" Doctor Light panicked. He was so close!

"Tink fast!" Red Star flew over to above the machine, and thrust Kole down with his super-strength.

Kole figured it out, and turned into crystal. She fell toward the machine.

"NOO!" Doctor Light shot out a blast, but Kole fell too fast, the blast missed her, and she fell into the machine, breaking it. Shortly after, it exploded, and Kole, still crystal, flew back. Gnark ran, and caught her! Red Star flew toward them.

"No! NO, I was so close! Curse you Titans! I don't want to go to jail again!" Doctor Light fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Then you may vant to stop warshiping the light. You know, if you like it that much, there is a different kind of Light, if you wish to try it out?" Kole looked at him funny. Was he really bringing God into this? Red Star, always kind, was just trying to put Doctor Light at ease. But it didn't work.

Doctor Light went to jail, still sobbing. Titans North, now known heroes, went back to their tower. Their home.

…

"So what do you think, boss? We do a good job?" Kole, Gnark, and Red Star were walking. Kole had jogged ahead of Red Star, and started to walk backwards, so she could see his face.

"To be honest wit you, I…don't tink so…"

Gnark and Kole both fell backwards. "What?" Kole cried. The two quickly got up, they were almost home.

"Vell…Ve beat da bad guy, Yes?" Red Star didn't meet eye contact with them. He was thinking out loud.

"Yeah…" Kole answered confused. Gnark just walked along, confused, yes. But he didn't speak.

"But…." Red Star had decided what they were missing. "Ve took too long! Robin hand his crew? Tey vould have taken ten, maybe five minutes! But ve took twenty!"

"That's…honestly not that long, Red Star." The North tower was just up the hill, now.

"Yes it is! Not if ve cen do the job in ten minutes! Tat's half our time! Ve need more. Ve need more team mates…Ve need-"

"Me?" The three were scared out of their pants when they saw a girl dressed as a ninja, with long, white hair, and a bandanna that resembled Slade's mask.

After a long silence, the girl spoke. "What? I like to make an entrance."

Red Star approached her. "You must be Ravager. Yes?"

"You got it, big boy." Ravager gave him a coy smile. Red Star nearly blushed, but remembered the situation.

"I see. Vell, meet yor team,…Ravager. Kole, Gnark, this is the new girl." Red Star spoke with caution.

"Auauooauh?" Gnark pointed in disbelief.

"Yes, the one who attacked Cyborg and the others," Kole answered, bluntly. She wanted to give Ravager a look of kindness and forgiveness, but she was also angry and suspicious. So her look crossed between a glare and a smile. Ravager noticed this.

"Its okay, kid. I'm not gonna bop you guys in the middle of the night."

"Kole, I must make a call to the others. Will you show Ravager her room?" Red Star showed the two ladies the door.

"Oh! Uh…yeah. Sure. Gnark, we need some girl time, you stay here with Red Star," First nervous, then excited, she grabbed Ravager's wrist and ran in through the door.

Totally confused about what just happened, Gnark and Red Star stared at them running away.

"…Wuh?"

"You got me, big guy…"

…

Upstairs, Kole was standing in Ravager's new door, showing her the room.

"So yeah. You got a bed, a TV, a personal computer (Oh, by the way, it's a requirement to take turns writing our mission log every day, and to write in your own personal file at least once a week. Something the leaders came up with.), two dressers (Isn't that cool? The boys only get one!), a closet, and a few shelves. That's basically it, so you can start unpacking now!" Kole quickly breathed in. She had said a lot in one breath.

"Done!" Kole gaped and saw the bag that was full a minute ago, empty.

"Really? That's all your stuff?" Kole still stood their in disbelief.

Ravager shrugged, then gave a charismatic smile. "I travel light."

"Uh-huh….So," Kole had wanted to ask this, but wasn't sure if she should… "How are you doing?" The two girls had moved out of Ravager's room, and stood in the hall.

"What?" Ravager lost all emotional traces in her face.

"How are you doing? Do you think you can adapt…to…y'know…hero life?"

"Kole. This has got to be better then killing people for a living, right?" Ravager gave the same charming smile.

Kole smiled, then shrugged. "Well, duh!"

"Then I'll be fine."

"Yeah…Sorry! Stupid question! Heh. I bet you have even forgotten how to kill already!" Kole chuckled, a little nervously.

"Yeah." At the turn of a dime, Ravager, at lightning speed, grabbed her dagger with her left hand, quickly tossed it into her right hand, then pointed it square in the middle of Kole's chest!

"Eep!" Kole was so caught by surprise, she lost her breath!

"…I don't remember a thing…"

…

"I am so glad to see that you har doing better, Robin!" Red Star talked to Robin on the giant TV screen/super computer/ Titans database they now owned.

"Thanks, Red Star." Robin smiled. His face was still a little swollen, but other then that, he was back to normal. "So what did you call me for?"

"Ravager just arrived."

"I see…How is she doing?" Robin looked down, not facing the screen. He remembered the last time he saw her…

"She seems…fine. She does not seem moody hor deeztressed about her career switch," Red Star thought about how that was actually very strange.

"She's had a lot of time to think about it. I wanted to ask you something," Robin was surprised at first, with Ravager's quick mood change, but then he shrugged it off.

"Shoot,"

"How are you doing?" Robin stared into Red Star's eyes, a bit concerned.

"…De team is doing well. Ve just defeated Doctor Light not an hour ago. The computer's seem to be vorking fine, and-"

"I meant how are you doing, Red Star. You had not spoken to a single human being in years, not too long ago. Now you're the leader of a team," Robin paused, then repeated the question. "How are you doing?"

"…I don't know," Red Star buried his face into his hands, then, resuming his position, stated, "I vill be fine dough. Do not fear."

Robin smiled humorously. "You know, this isn't the army, Red Star. You can be a little less formal."

"…Okay." Red Star still kept his position, firm.

Robin sighed, then chuckled. "At ease!"

Red Star calmed down. "Very vell. Before I go, how are the others?"

Robin sighed. "Well, Starfire's resting. She's been Nurse for so long, I finally took over and gave her a break. Cyborg will be better soon. He's finally awake, which makes us all feel a little better, and his circuits will finish repairing them selves in a few days," He paused for a moment. He listened to Gnark being amused that Cyborg was fine. Then he continued. "Raven seems to be fine. I'm not too sure when she'll wake up, but my guess is in a week or two."

Red Star waited for the rest. "…Vhat about Beast Boy?"

Robin sighed again. "…I don't know. He was stabbed in the chest Red Star. It was also very close to his heart. He's not really expected to do well. Hm. Sarah's been coming every day after school to visit. She doesn't do anything but do her homework and read by his bed. …We're doing the best we can, but…if he is going to get better, it'll be…at least a month." Robin put his head down, ashamed that he had nothing else to say.

"…Vell, its better then no hope at all…" Red Star gave a slight smile to Robin.

Robin brought his head up. "I guess. I'll see you later, Red Star. I think Cy's calling for more water."

"Sure ting. Farewell, Robin!" Red Star took a pose.

Robin chuckled again, "Yeah, seeya! At ease!" Robin blinked out.

…

"Okay! Okay! You forgot how to kill! Please put the huge, pointy, dagger…away from my…-" The door behind Kole cut her off.

"Eep!" Kole cried again. Ravager quickly put her daggar away. But then she was shocked at who it was.

"JERICHO!" Ravager squealed when she saw Jericho standing in the door in front of her.

Jericho also showed a surprised face. Then he showed great joy, then he ran up to her and hugged her.

"I know, little guy! Its been forever!" Jericho then went up to Kole, and pointed to his eyes.

"Yeah, Hi Jericho! How's it going? Are you finished unpacking?" Kole smiled at Jericho. She thought he was so cute!  
>"UNPACKING?" Ravager squealed again. "Are you staying here?"<p>

"Yup! Jericho here is the final member of our team!" Kole wrapped his arm around his shoulder, then stood next to him. Jericho looked at her again, and pointed at his eyes.

"Oh! You want to talk to Ravager?" Kole understood now.

Jericho nodded his head adamantly.

"Alright. But don't stay too long, I guess…" Kole got a little nervous, but was quickly at ease when Jericho smiled at her.

Jericho looked straight into Kole's eyes, he turned transparent, then entered and possessed Kole's body!

Kole's body, which was now Jericho sighed.

"Phew. It feels good to talk again!" Then he hugged Ravager. "Rose! Rose! Its been so long!"

"I know, Joe. I haven't seen you since…since.." Ravager remembered the last time she actually saw him.

"Since the incident. I know. I've missed you so much!" Jericho started to tear up. It was too much for him.

"I know, little guy!" Ravager attempted to comfort him. "I missed you too. When I first saw you acting as a hero, I said-" Ravager caught herself. Then she continued: "I said, 'Hey, look! Its Joe!' I was so….excited….to see you were still on planet Earth!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I didn't know you still existed until just a few minutes ago!" Jericho/Kole hugged her again.

"I know. Training to be an assassin does that to ya!" Ravager joked, but Jericho became unsettled.

"Hey…Hey. Its okay, dude. I'm not evil, or anything. Least, not anymore! I'm sorry…" Ravager patted him on the back.

JeriKole wiped some tears away. "Nah, its okay. Just…glad to see you again."

With that, Jericho left Kole's body.

"Woah!" Kole caught her breath. "That was really weird," Kole regained her train of thought. "So, I'm glad you guys are together again! But uh….How do you guys know each other again?" Kole was really confused here.

Ravager grabbed Jericho's shoulder like Kole did earlier. Pulling him in, she said, "Well that's easy! Jericho's my brother!"

"Eep!" Kole was so surprised, she shrieked again!

Kole just stared at the two siblings as Red Star yelled up the elevator.

"Kole, vill you please stop screaming? I am beginning to get a headache!"

…

I should have the next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday.

Just letting you guys know, this will almost definitely have three chapters again.

So what'd you think?

Surprising twist? To little action? Ravager's awesome? Red Star's accent too strong?

I want to know what you think, so I can make my writing better!

Please review!

See ya guys next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, everybody!

Sorry I couldn't put anything up on Monday, but it was Memorial Day. I don't think you guys'd mind that much!

Speaking of Memorial Day, I hope you had a good one, unlike the one Red Star's about to have…

…

"Really? You guys? Siblings?" Kole still couldn't take it in. Jericho was Ravager's little brother!

"Uh….Kinda?" Ravager, ever sarcastic, simply shrugged.

Kole thought about it for a second or two, then:

"Holy Cow! Jericho! Are you Slade's son?" Kole didn't think at all about how Jericho would react.

Suddenly very sad, Jericho shook his head, "No."

Ravager cut in. "Jericho's right. Let's not…talk about it right now."

"Okay, so when can we talk about it?" Kole was so interested. She was the type of personality that loved to gossip.

"Kole! Vhy do you keep shouting?" Red Star had come up the stairs, and into the hall. He saw the crowd. "Oh. Hello Jericho. I'm going to assume you let yourself in?"

Jericho blushed, then nodded, smiling sheepishly. Just then, Gnark had run up the stairs, and he reached his team, out of breath.

"Oh, there you are, Gnark! Jericho, meet your last team mate. Remember! Its not "Nark." Its "Gnark." The G is not silent!" Turning to Gnark she said, "Say 'Hi!' Gnark!" Gnark smiled up at him. Then he sighed.

"Oh…Gnark…" He plopped onto the ground.

Ravager added, "I'm with you, Konan! Our rooms are like, one-hundred floors up!" She was exaggerating, but her point was coming across. "Why is there no elevator?

Red Star answered, "Ve are still vorking on dat. Mostly everyting is complete and vorking, but there are still details ve need to look at…"

Ravager was curious now.

"Like?"

…

"You mean the AC doesn't work?" Titans North, now a fully-functional team, were at the table, having a "Get-To-Know-Each-Other-Dinner." Ravager was upset in learning what still needed to be worked on at the tower.

"Yeah. That, and only one toilet works…" Kole let out, timid. They were all a little scared of Ravager, except for Jericho, who sat closest to her.

"Really? Dang! Well, at least one john works, as opposed to the AC not working!"

"Woah! Calm down, Ravagager!" Red Star touched her hand, showing peace. "Ve all bought fans for every room. Ve vill be nice and cool until the AC is back up. In the mean time, Ve're having the plumber comin over in tree days to fix hour plumbing problem." Red Star took his hand away, she had calmed down.

Jericho put down his fork, and scribbled on a notepad. He showed it to the others.

"In the mean time, why don't we try to get along and figure out how we can work togeher as a team!" Kole read off the note.

"Gnark!" Gnark liked the idea.

"Good idea, Jericho!" Red Star patted him on the back as he got up.

"That's my little brother…" Ravager let out, teeth clenched. Her voice was sweet,though, so no one noticed.

….

After dinner, everyone went upstairs to their own personal training room. Their was the usual: bench press, running track, punching bag. But there was also a high-tech danger-creating room over to the right side of the area, closed off from the rest of the room.

"Wow. Sweet set up!" Ravager had gaped for about a second, but quickly regained her cool.

"Yes. The Teen Titans fund, and deh city, really vent all-out…" Red Star looked at the place, like he didn't think he deserved it.

…

In the danger room, Red Star had set the control panel, and stood above the room, watching his team practice. He himself practiced his leadership skills by figuring out how they would work together.

"Jericho! Just letting you know, ve built dese training robots especially for you to use dem! Ravager! Keep it down! Its not all about stabbing!" Red Star was trying to coordinate his team to work together, and capture the "enemy's" flag.

"Fine, Fearless Leader!" And Ravager leapt out of her little battle to attempt grabbing the flag-by herself.

The others were a little bit more into the mission. Gnark and Kole were already perfectly balanced, Gnark using Kole's crystal form to protect the frail Jericho, and then Jericho would possess a robot that had fallen, until it exploded. They were slowly making their way to the goal at the end.

But, again, Ravager was going for the gold by herself.

"Ravagaer! Don't! You Vill not be able to-" Red Star was at the edge of his seat, but now he was standing up.

"Don't worry, boss man! I got this all under contr-" Three robots had surrounded her. She stabbed one, kicked the other, but a robot took a jab at her. The minute it touched her, she teleported off to where Red Star was watching the mission.

"Awoo!" Ravager threw down her dagger in frustration.

"See, Ravager? Now, vatch the others! They know vhat team work is! Ve need to figure dis out if ve're going to fight crime!"

The two looked down at the others. By now, the three had almost made it to the flag, but five robots had approached them.

"Oh poo." Kole, in human form, was about to turn into a club…again.

They began their final fight. Jericho possessed one, and took out the other. Gnark took out two at once! But the last one touched Kole and Gnark, and they also teleported back to where the others were.

Maybe Jericho could've taken the last one out and grabbed the flag, but the robot exploded after being possessed for too long. Jericho popped out, and the robot tapped him.

In the "cockpit", Red Star began to chew them out. Or more specifically, Ravager.

"I loved de vay you tree vorked togeter, but you, Ravager, you need help." Red Star pointed a very accusing finger at the fish out of water. "Vhy can't you see? If you had been there, maybe you could have protected Jericho, or grabbed the flag yourself!"

"I know, Red Star, I know. I should've known. I'm sorry," Red Star stopped. He thought that Ravager had actually used his "real" name this time.

"Vell…alright. But you should work on that for later, it is going to count in the battlefield, you know!" Red Star looked at the time, and then his team. His team. He looked at them, and said, "Okay guys. Overall, you did very vell. Now, as long as there is no trouble, ve vill go to bed. It is getting late…"

…

On the top of the North Tower, Red Star sat on the edge of it. He was watching the quiet of the night, thinking to himself. He sat, legs hanging over the edge, with a stern face.

"It's a little late for someone like you to be out, isn't it, Handsome?" Ravager sat down next to him. Red Star, unsurprised, noticed that she was out of her costume, and in a night gown. He didn't look at her directly, he was to modest.

"Please. Do not tease me, Ravager."

"And what if I actually think you have good looks?" Red Star continued to look at the sky.

"Hmm. I'm going to use my people skills to guess that something's bugging you."

"Ravager…"

"No, come on. We're on the same team. What's bugging you?"

Red Star thought about whether he should tell her. He decided he would. After all they were on the same team….

"_Sigh._ Today is Memorial Day."

Ravager chuckled. "And what? You're thinking about those that died? Red, its what they signed up for!"

He stood up. For the first time, Red Star got really mad at Ravager. "You do not get it, do you? Look at me! Vhat am I? Vell?"

Ravager was taken back. She looked at him, nervous. "A Teen Titan?"

"A soldier! I am a soldier!" Red Star calmed down. He sat back down. "I am a soldier…"

"So what's the matter?" Ravager began to see something was really bothering him.

"I joined ze army…to be a hero. Then there vas…A battle. I had…friends. Ve von the battle…I lost my friends." He paused, then continued. Ravager saw a tear rolling down his cheek. "My friends…Dey vere heroes…I vanted to be a hero. Dhen…I vas enrolled vith the Super-Soldier project. But dere vas an accident. I vas dangerous. I had to leave de army to protect everyone. I couldn't be a hero. I vas..and outcast."

Ravager's sarcastic eyes had long since disappeared to be replaced with sadness and empathy.

Red Star went on. "Then….the city closest to me vas in danger…from a monster I created! …I needed to save them…I did. I died for them…."

Ravager was confused. "That's such a sad story…except you're here now. What happened?"

"…I don't know. I voke up, and Starfire vas asking me for help. I had to go…" Red Star got angry again. "VHY DIDN'T I STAY DEAD? VHY DIDN'T I DIIIIE?" He screamed into the night. Ravager marveled at the fact that nobody woke up.

Red Star fell to the ground, emotionally exhausted, lying on his back. "Vhy didn't I go with them? Vhy couldn't I be a hero?"

Ravager searched for an answer. She held his hand. "Red Star. You are a hero."

Red Star thought about this, then asked, "Then vhy am I alive?"

"Maybe because…you're not supposed to die yet."

Red Star looked up at her, confused. Ravager continued. "Maybe somebody, somewhere, thought that you were needed for…something else."

Red Star thought about it, and smiled at her. He felt better. Inspired. Ravager added, "Maybe its to lead this team." Ravager smiled back at him, sweetly. Ravager slowly came in toward him, her lips moving toward his. Just before they touched, Red Star sat up.

"Don't, Ravager. You just got here."

Smiling coyly, Ravager said, "And what's wrong with-" But before she could finish her sentence, a dark figure swooped in, and knocked them both out.

….

'What do you want?'

'We've come for you, Terminator."

'You can't catch me.'

'No, but we can catch your son!'

'DADDY!'

'Daddy! Help him! Help Joey!"

'Rose, we may just want to-'

'What's it going to be murderer? Eye for an eye?'

'Don't say that.'

'AND WHY THE DEVIL SHOULDN'T I?'

'DAAAADDDDDYYYYYYY!'

'OKAY! Okay. Just give him to me, and you'll get your money back.'

'Give us the money first!'

'Give me my son first.'

'….Fine. We can just grab your daughter if you don't pay up.'

'Oh! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!'

'Shut up you little brat! Rose, Honey, get Daddy the money from under the sink.'

'But-!'

'DO IT!'

'Okay, I've got it.'

'Just give it here, nice and slowly…'

'Put your shoes on, Rose.'

'WHAT? Grab her!'

'DADDY! DADDY! DAD-HICH!'

'Oh my-! What…did you just-!'

'Think about it. I'm willing to do that to him. What am I going to do to you if you lay a hand on my daughter? …Rose. Its okay. They're gone. Are your shoes on?'

'Yeah... What about Joey? Hey…Daddy, what's wrong with his-'

'Never mind! Lets go!'

'But he's crying! Shouldn't he come with us? Daddy? Daddy? Daddy!'

…

"Guuh!" Ravager woke up. She looked around. Suddenly, Ravager remembered why they fell asleep.

Red Star was gone.

….

Once again, sorry I haven't put anything up in a while, but I've been busy.

The next chapter will be the last chapter, and then I'll be moving on to Spec. Spider-Man, Episode 2.

So what'd you think?

Too little action? Good character chemistry? Gnarrk has too little of a part? Awesome dream sequence?

Those are the compliments/nitpicks that I could come up with on my own.

I'm sure you guys have thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review?

Hey, that rhymed! I might use that again…

Anyway, God bless, Imagine on, and Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody!

I'm sorry this took a little while to put up!

I've actually had this finished since Sunday, but I went on a vacation.

But don't worry! My next (and last) vacation will be in the middle of July, so I should be good for a couple of episodes!

Anyway! Cliffhanger here...

…

"So you were talking on the roof…and he just disappeared?" Ravager had turned on the alarm after it happened, and the rest of Titans North were standing in their own operations room, listening to Ravager's story.

"Uh….kinda?" Ravager shrugged, sheepishly.

"You do realize how impossible that is to believe?" Kole was trying to understand, but the story was just too faulty, considering what she had done to Robin and crew.

"I hope the term is 'hard to believe', because I'm telling the truth!" Ravager said defensively.

"Look girl, It'd be easier to believe you, but we just can't. How do I know you won't attack me when I turn my back?" Kole was being calm. Jericho's eyes widened.

"Don't believe me, then I will!" Ravager threatened. She knew they needed to find their leader. They couldn't do this without him…

"Look, when Red Star's not around, you have to answer to me! And I say we ask Robin for back up! Because we-"

Jericho butted in. He tapped Kole's shoulder.

Annoyed, she reacted. "What do you want, Jericho?"

He pointed to his eyes, then nodded his head.

"No. I'm not letting you possess me right now. I need to contact Robin!"

He shook his head. Slightly annoyed, he pointed to Ravager.

Gnarrk got it. "Gnarrk! Gnarrk, Gnarrk!" He said, excited. He pointed to Ravager too.

"Oh! I get it! Thanks, Gnarrk!" Kole smiled, then nodded to Jericho. "Go ahead."

Ravager was really confused. 'Half the team can speak English, why can't the other half?" Then she felt bad, remembering about Jericho…

Jericho walked toward Ravager. He hugged her, smiled warmly at her, and nodded his head. Ravager could tell he was trying to say, "It'll be okay." Suddenly Ravager knew what was going to happen. "Oh gosh, no-"

Jericho then possessed Ravager, entering her body. Jericho then opened his new eyes.

"Well? What do you see?" Kole asked.

Ravager's voice answered. "She's telling the truth. She and Red Star couldn't sleep- they were talking on the roof. They were attacked, and Red Star was taken. Hey…she tried to make out with Red Star!" Ravager's body laughed, and so did Kole and Gnarrk.

Suddenly, Ravager said, "Hey! Leave that alone! All you're seeing is whether I'm telling the truth!"

Everyone stopped laughing. They were shocked.

Ravager's voice spoke again. "Ravager? Is that you? How are you talking? No one's ever done that before!"

Ravager spoke again, while Kole and Gnarrk watched the biggest freak show ever. "Lets just say I have a strong will. Now please don't dig any further!"  
>"And what if I do?" Jericho then dug through a few other memories. "Ha! I didn't know you had a crush on Iggy in the third grade!"<p>

"Joe! Stop it!"

"Hold on, lets see what else is in-!" Jericho gasped. He left Ravager's body.

Ravager, in complete control again, said, "That'll teach you to stay out!" She jeered, even though she had no idea what happened.

Kole was super curious. "What did she show you, Jericho?"

Jericho shook his head. He was frowning.

"Lets not talk about it right now. Lets just find Red Star!" Ravager bolted to the computer.

…

Red Star had been dreaming. But as soon as he woke up, he forgot what his dream was about. No nightmare was more horrifying than what he saw before him.

He looked around, and saw that he was strapped to a chair. He also saw, in the dark room, many huge tubes. Two, in fact, were connected to his chair. He couldn't see much else.

A door opened, and he saw a dark figure come in. For a second, he thought Ravager had never been apart of their team, and was here to take him out, but it wasn't Ravager…

"Who…Who are you?"

"Oh, yeah." A gruff voice answered. "You're one of the newbies." The figure turned on the light, and Red Star could see his kidnapper.

He was a man, or at least a teenager, in a full-body black suit, with a tattered cape, a skull mask, and an "X" on his chest.

"Name's Red X, Red Star. And I already know all about you, so there's no need to worry…" Red X lifted a palm, also having an "X" on it, and walked toward Red Star.

"How much do you know?" Red Star asked cautiously.

The "X" on Red X's hand glowed red, and Red X slapped Red Star's wrist.

"AAH!" Red Star then released the radio-active energy from his hands, into the tubes.

"I know enough."

…

"Augh. I can't reach him! I've been calling him forever, and the communicator tracking device isn't locating him!"

The rest of Titans North were in the operations room. Kole was fiddling with the communicator. Gnarrk was as close to Kole as his fear of technology would allow him. Jericho, with not much else to do, sat on the couch. He watched Ravager work on the computer.

"Narrk! Gnarrk, Gnarrk! Gna?" Gnarrk pointed to the communicator, made an impression of Red Star, and slammed his fist into his hand.

"Hmm…You're right, Gnarrk," Kole sighed. "Whoever kidnapped Red Star probably did turn off his communicator…"  
>Ravager, still working on the computer, scoffed Kole's remark. "Good job, Genius! Naturally! Any smart bad guy would get rid of any way to find the one they kidnap."<p>

Kole glared at her, and under her breath, let out, "Well, I'm sure you'd know…" Jericho sat up, and gulped. Gnarrk face-palmed.

Ravager twitched, and turned around. "What was that?"

Kole took a few seconds to answer. "…Nothing."

"S'what I thought." She turned around, inviting the others over to see what she had come up with.

"Okay guys, look. After a while, I realized that we couldn't track Red Star's communicator, but we could track the radioactivity he lets out," At that, she pulled up a screen of the surrounding areas that gave off radioactivity.

"Gnarrk! Gnarrk….Nar."

"…What?" Ravager was impatient in understanding.

"He says that there are three spots. Which one is Red Star?" Kole answered.

The three spots was an old abandoned laboratory, the lab that replaced it, and a strange spot that had nothing to do with science.

"I say he's in that park. The others already have radioactivity to begin with." Kole pointed to the third point on the map.

"I think that the kidnapper took him to the old laboratory. Its private, and easier to work in," Ravager reasoned, pointing to the second point on the map.

Gnarrk stared at the screen nervous. Technology just wasn't his thing. But Jericho pointed to the first spot on the map-the new lab.

"You think its there?" Kole asked, confused.

Ravager thought about it for a little bit. "He might be right. The kidnapper seemed smart, able to plan out every move. He wouldn't take him to a park where we could easily track him, or the old laboratory. He'd go where he thinks stupid people would look last. Good job, Joe! We're about to show that guy just who's stupid!"

They all started to run out of the tower, in their own little T-car. Excited, Kole shouted out, "Teen Titans, GO!"

….

"AAHH!" Red Star's hand had been injured by Red X so many times it was a wonder that it wasn't broken. He was lucky the experiment years ago had made him tough.

"That's right, just keep filling these…" Red X emptied yet another batch of tubes, and hooked two more up to Red Star's hands.

"…Vhy…Vhy are you doing Dis?" Red Star was tougher than others. He could take more. But he was still tired and his hand ached.

"Why? Because, Red Star. Because I'm smart. I studied all there is to know about you. I know that the energy you release contains Xenothium. Which is exactly the source my suit uses to the fullest. Trouble is, I'm starting to run low on my fuel supply, and Xenothium is expensive this time of year. (Well, to be honest its really expensive. All the time,)" With his gloating explanation, came yet another slap to the hand.

"AAAA!" Red Star cried out.

…

Outside of the lab, the other Titans pulled up, and heard his cry of agony.

"Good job, Jericho! You showed us the exact right way to go!" Kole patted him on the back. Quietly, Jericho smiled, then blushed. But only slightly.

"GNAARK!" Gnaark was ready to take on whoever had kidnapped their leader. He charged in, with the others behind him.

Ravager sneered. 'Finally!' She thought. 'A chance for some real action!'

…

Red X heard the door crash open. "Hmm…" He thought to himself. He turned to Red Star, quietly and stubbornly sobbing. "Guess what Star? You get a break. I think your friends want a turn." He hooked up one of the tubes to a special contraption that he strapped to his chest. Armed with all the Xenothium he could ask for, he headed for the door.

"N..No…" Red Star did not want him hurting his team!

"Yes…" Red X closed the door, leaving Red Star in the dark.

…

"Red Star? You in here?" Kole was shouting at the top of her lungs. Ravager slapped her arm.

"Are you crazy? Or maybe you're just an idiot! You have to be quiet!" Ravager put her hands to her hips.

"Well excuse me for trying to find Red Star!" Kole was sick and tired of Ravager's attitude.

"Gnarrk!" Gnarrk butted in, and tried to calm Kole down. Jericho approached Ravager and did the same.

"Hmph!" Kole and Ravager turned around, not facing each other, arms crossed.

Gnarrk and Jericho sighed, and looked at each other. The message was clear on both of their faces, 'What are we going to do about those two?'

Suddenly, a rain of red fell on them. Gnarrk and Jericho, totally caught off guard, were hit. Gnarrk was thrust backwards, but Jericho got stuck in a goopy mess!

Kole and Ravager however, were quicker. They jumped out of the way, and Ravager went straight for the enemy. Kole, however, went to check on Gnarrk.

"Gnarrk! Are you okay? Uh!" Red X had swooped in, and hit Kole with a blast of Xenthonium.

"GNARRK!" Gnarrk cried in terror watching his friends get hurt.

On Ravager's side though, she could care less. She jumped toward Red X, dagger in hand. She stood there, and slowly let out a very threatening question.

"What are you doing here Red X?"

"You know me! I'm flattered," Red X let out, sarcastically. They both stared at each other, none of them showed any emotion, save Ravager's obvious anger. Finally, Red X spoke again. "But I don't know you."

"I'm sure you know Slade…" Ravager tensed up. She was about ready to attack!

"Oh, yes. Not much, but I know of him. The previous Red X knows him better then I do," Red X charged up his suit. The X on his hands glowed again…

"That's neat," Ravager smiled. Glaring, she said, "Daddy says 'Hi!'" Finally lunging at her opponent their fight began.

Meanwhile, Gnarrk had gone to check on his friends. He went to Kole first.

"Gnarrk?" He sounded very worried.

"I'm okay Gnarrk!" She got up to her feet. Gnarrk picked her up.

"Come on! We gotta help Jericho!" Gnarrk jumped to Jericho, who was still stuck in the goo.

Gnarrk was about to rip it off, but Jericho shook his head no.

"Gnar?"

"You'll get stuck too, Gnarrk. I know! Just have Jericho possess you!"

Quickly, Gnarrk realized that she was right, he got down on his knees and looked straight into Jericho's eyes. Smiling, Jericho left the goo, and went into Gnarrk's body.

Ravager was having a hard time fighting Red X by herself though. Yes, Ravager was trained by the best. But Red X wasn't too shabby either. It was a dead even between the two.

But eventually, his tech over came her weapons. He used his hand to give her a big slap. With the extra power the Xenothium gave, she flew across the room, a couple feet from the other Titans.

"Raah!' Red X jumped toward them, sending down another torrent of red.

"Ravager! Remember the training? We need to work together if we want to win!"

"Whatever! Just fight!" Jericho, inside of Gnarrk, and Ravager started to attack Red X.

"Guys! Guys! Its still the same thing! We need to look for the flag! Except this time, the flag is Red Star!"

"You want to help? Then get over here!" Ravager was focused only on the battle. But Jericho knew what was going on. And so did Gnarrk, who was fully conscious of what was going on.

Jericho left Gnarrk's body, and in the middle of the battle, they went to follow Kole.

Red X pinned Ravager down. Lifting his hand to deliver the final blow, he teased, "Guess its just you and me…"

Remembering what Red Star had told her about team work, she sighed. "No. Not today!" She broke his hold on her, then flipped around, dodging his projectiles.

"You guys can't run away! You guys came here to visit me!" With that, he jumped after them, hot on Ravager's tail.

…

"Red Star?" He heard it, but he didn't want to believe it. But he was right. Red Star heard Kole's voice!

"…In here!" He called out to them. Kole, Gnarrk, and Jericho opened the door!

"Red Star!" Kole ran up to him, gave him a small peck on the cheek, and signaled for Gnarrk to break the steel strapping him in. Gnarrk started to pound it.

"Uh…Be careful.." Was Red Star's hand going to be crushed?

Suddenly, before Gnarrk could pound them a fourth time, the straps opened instantly. Silently laughing, Jericho came up and pointed to a switch that he found.

Kole and Gnarrk were super embarrassed. Shrugging, Kole said "Oops..?"

"No. It is fine." Red Star stood up, rubbing his wrists. He was happy to be free again.

Just then, Ravager ran in, and closed the door. "HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

Gnarrk went up to brace the door, and so did Red Star. But they were both blown back, thanks to the help of Red X's Xenothium.

"Thought you could hide from me, eh?" Red X walked in. Ravager lunged at him, but he blasted her, and through her out the door and down the stairs. Still, he walked.

"Thought you could get away from me, huh?" Gnarrk tried to pounce him, but with one punch, Gnarrk fell, out cold. Still, he walked.

"Thought you could escape the pain, right?" Jericho stood in the way. He stood tall, but Red X put a blind fold on him, and wrapped his arms and legs up with the power Red Star had helped to give him. Jericho fell to the ground. Still, he walked.

"Thought your friends had saved you, is it?" Kole stood, stubbornly, in front of Red Star. Anticipating a strike, she turned to crystal, but Red X instead, hit her with the goo. He sweeped her, and her statue also fell to the ground. Still. He walked.

"Thought you could win? Thought you could be the hero?" Glaring at each other, Red X and Red Star stood face to face. Red X stopped walking.

"Yes."

"Oh! You think you're a winner? A hero?"

Remembering Ravager's words, he said, "I know I am."

"You know, not two hours ago, you were all concerned about you being a loser. A quitter. Guess what? You were right." Red Star lost his cool. He looked at Red X, like he was digging deep into the wounds of his soul.

Red X continued, "You are a failure. A reject. A freak. You are neither soldier, nor super-hero. Cursed with powers that you'll never be able to control. Cursed by the people who will use your powers," Red X detached his tube, it was almost empty, and he attached another tube.

"You are not a hero. And I am the winner." Red X pointed at Red Star with his hand, ready to strike.

"…It is true…I am not a hero…" Red Star's head drooped. Then he raised. Looking at his friends, all around him, beaten, he became angry.

"But dat doesn't mean I quit! RAAH!" Red Star took a step backward, he was beginning to glow an eerie red. He began to absorb the radioactivity from Red X's suit, and from the other tubes! Even the Xenothium all over his team mates began to fade away and go into him!

As Kole and Jericho got up from the bonds, and as they helped Gnarrk to his feet, Red Star was taking the rest of the energy from the dozen or so tubes that Red X had taken.

"NO!" Red X cried in panic.

Red Star's energy was just about up. The energy was almost too much for him to bear. He decided that unless he wanted to blow up all over again, he better power down and digest all the energy he had taken already.

He stopped absorbing. His color went back to normal. And with the cut of power, came the cut of his strength. He nearly fell to the ground, but the others came up to him, and Gnarrk helped him stand.

Ravager, conscious again, entered through the door and was ready for Red Star's command.

"No…" Red X fell to the ground.

"Come on, X. Time to give it up!" Kole was confident that this was over.

But of course, it wasn't!

"Hm. Seems you've gotten the best of me! But I still get something out of it!" Red X saw one final tube full of Xythonium in the corner that Red Star wasn't able to absorb. There were other tubes still having Xythonium, but this one was almost full! He lunged toward it, grabbed it, and jumped out of the building's skylight and onto the roof.

"Gosh darn it, X!" Kole cried out. Ravager, how ever, was not about to give up.

"Take Red Star back to the tower! I've take care of Red X!" She jumped out of the building after him, and with that she disappeared.

"Uuh…" Kole looked at Jericho, wondering what they should do. He shrugged. She sighed, looked at Red Star, who was sleeping in Gnarrk's arms, and said, "…Okay."

…

Up on the roof, Red X was standing on the edge of the building. Ravager jumped up through the skylight, and Red X greeted her.

"I thought you'd follow me, kid. Slade would do the same. And if you're his daughter.."

"If I'm his daughter, then I should be able to take you down in about two, maybe three moves," She threatened. She took a pose.

"If you're his daughter, then you should be questioning yourself right now whether you should be on the side of 'good', or the side of the highest price…" Ravager was caught off guard by this. She could feel Red X's sneer coming straight through his mask.

"So what are you going to do now?" Red X crossed his arms. The tube was on his back. Ravager's will to fight was gone. She just stood there, and glared at her opponent, until she decided what exactly she was going to do…

…

"How you doin', boss?" Kole asked, concerned, when Red Star came down from his room.

"Hi am..better. I now honly vish to know vhere Ravager is. Vhy is she not back?"

Jericho frowned when he heard this, and he left the room. Gnarrk looked a little worried, and Kole said, "I don't know…Red Star…Do you think it's the best thing for her to be here?"

Red Star thought about it. He thought about what happened on the roof, seconds before this started.

"…I don't tink so. But Robin does. We need to let her stay here, to know dat she has friends…"

"Yeah…I guess so." Kole thought about how she was out there, risking her life for them. "I guess that's not a bad thing after all…" She mumbled.

Just then, Ravager walked in the door. She dragged the tube along the ground. She walked up to Red Star and saw that he was okay.

"Ravager! Are you alright? Vhat happened! How did you get the tube back?"

"Yeah! Did you beat Red X?"

"Na?"

Ravager didn't answer their questions. Instead, with a sad but stern face, she dropped the tube in front of Red Star, kissed his cheek, and left the room.

Red Star stared at her as she left, slightly hypnotized by her graceful movements…her soft lips…

"Hmph. He didn't react that way when **I** kissed him…" Kole told Gnarrk, annoyed.

…

Ravager stepped out of the stair way, ready for bed. She went to her room. But someone was waiting for her.

"Oh! Joe! Sorry, I didn't see-" She was cut off.

Jericho stared at her. Angry.

"What?" Ravager was confused.

Then Jericho's face went from boiling anger, to complete sadness…He looked away from her.

Slightly concerned, she asked, "Joe, what is it? What's wrong?"  
>He looked at her again, this time a cross between anger and sadness. It was as if he was asking her to stop.<p>

Ravager got the message. She sighed. Closing her eyes, she said, "Go to bed, Jericho."

Giving a great sigh, and a small tear, he walked away.

…

And so the North Tower stood in the night. Tall, powerful, confused, fearful. So sure of the future. So depressed of what it contained…

…

Man, Ravager continues to just light up the room, doesn't she?

So yeah, I'll put my second episode of Spider-Man after this Sunday, so expect Episode 6, "Titans South," in about... two weeks?

In the mean time, to check out episodes like "Ravaged", or "In the East", or the first episode of Spectacular Spider-Man season 3, come over to my profile to read more!

But what'd you think of this chapter, or this episode in general?

Too depressing? Red X was awesome? Too dark? Kole is a little useless?

I'm sure you guys have thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review?

Oh, and don't worry. All this confusion I'm setting up will be resolved in later episodes.

(Its supposed to get you to come back and read more!)

I'll see you guys next week!

God bless, Imagine on, and Peace out!


End file.
